


I Bet I Can Make You Come Without Touching You

by keeperofstories



Series: The Chronicles of the French Maid Outfit [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow job (referenced), Breathplay (referenced), Dirty Talk, French Maid's Outfit, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot Bonus Challenge: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Rim job (Referenced), anal sex (referenced), bottom!Arthur (referenced), fantasies, nipple play (referenced), pain play (referenced), possessive!Merlin, slight D/s, top!Merlin (referenced)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Merlin tries to win a bet.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Chronicles of the French Maid Outfit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906999
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	I Bet I Can Make You Come Without Touching You

Merlin ghosted a hot breath along a blindfolded Arthur’s neck. 

“I could spend hours on this throat,” Merlin whispered as Arthur, completely naked and already achingly hard, held completely still. “And it wouldn’t just be my lips and tongue,” Merlin promised as Arthur’s breath remained steady. “This is the type of thick neck that just begs a hand to wrap around it and squeeze.” There was a slight hitch to Arthur’s breath but nowhere near the response Merlin was hoping for. “I can just picture you with bruises left by my fingers, marking you as mine.” There was the reaction Merlin wanted, Arthur curling his fists as his back arched slightly, his toes flexing as he sucked in a big breath. 

Moving on, Merlin popped an ice cube into his mouth and hovered his body over Arthur, making sure not to touch even a millimetre of skin as he brought his lips close to Arthur’s, stopping right before contact. Holding the ice cube between his teeth, Merlin exhaled his cooled breath against Arthur’s parted lips before pulling away again, Arthur’s head lifting, seeking contact that Merlin denied him. 

Placing the ice cube back in the cup resting on the side table, Merlin blew a long gust of icy breath directly over Arthur’s right nipple, watching in satisfaction as it puckered. 

“Your nipples belong to me, too,” Merlin purred. “Tight, pink buds that make my mouth water just looking at them. But they don’t want loving kisses, do they?” Merlin asked, not expecting an answer from Arthur as he blew on his second nipple. “No, you haven’t earned that and these little peaks know that they deserve punishment, bites and tweaks until they’re raw and yet they’ll still be begging for more.” Merlin smiled triumphantly as Arthur ran his hands up and down his thighs, knowing that it was taking all of Arthur’s self-control not to take his hands higher and press into the flesh that Merlin was refusing to. 

Exhaling lightly against the trail of hair leading ever lower on Arthur’s belly, Merlin gave his own erection a squeeze as he eyed the bold curve of Arthur’s. 

Licking his lips, Merlin very carefully ran his nose alongside Arthur’s twitching cock, inhaling audibly, making sure that not even an eyelash brushed against Arthur’s heated skin. Reaching the cockhead, Merlin opened his mouth wide and took just the smallest bit of the tip inside, letting Arthur feel the promise of a surrounding heat before pulling away. Arthur groaned and Merlin said temptingly, “You know, Arthur, there’s no rule that says you can’t touch yourself.” 

Arthur flung out his arms and buried his fingers into the bedsheet, hips thrusting against empty air as he gritted out, “No, I’m good.” 

“You just seem so desperate to come, Arthur,” Merlin said coaxingly, bringing his mouth close to Arthur’s cock so that he could feel the brush of Merlin’s words against his eager flesh. “You look like you’re gagging for it.” Merlin deepened his voice, letting his words rumble out of his chest. “You should see yourself lying there, gasping like you need my cock inside you simply to breathe, rutting the air as if that could bring you any kind of relief.” Merlin brought his mouth to Arthur’s shoulder, enjoying the view of Arthur’s taut arm, muscles standing out sharply as he worked to keep himself in check. Then, Merlin teased Arthur with a ticklish breath as he went down the limb until he reached Arthur’s clenched hand. “You know what’ll bring you relief,” Merlin whispered. 

“I’m all set,” Arthur said, breathy but resolute. 

“Then turn onto all fours,” Merlin ordered crisply. “And present your arse for the taking.” 

Arthur turned onto his side, curling his legs close to his chest, thighs cradling his erection for the briefest second before he was flipping over entirely, bracing his weight against his extended arms as he held his arse up high, legs spread far apart as his cock bumped against his stomach. 

It was Merlin’s turn to groan, precum staining his blue boxer briefs as Arthur put himself on display. “Do you know how open you look right now?” Merlin asked as he stuck his hands down his pants, giving himself a few steadying strokes as he continued, “You look like you’re ready for my hard cock to breach you, pound into you, use you until I’m satisfied and maybe let you come afterward.” Arthur was rocking his hips with Merlin’s words and Merlin had to order him still so he could move directly behind Arthur. 

“Your hole craves my cock, I can see how it’s spasming,” Merlin growled, cheek almost pressed to round arse, the breath of his words sliding right over Arthur’s crack. “Or maybe it’s begging for my fingers, is that it?” Merlin asked as he grabbed the cup of ice again, swirling the cold ice around his mouth before spitting it back out and repositioning his face so that his every harsh exhalation blasted against Arthur’s sensitive entrance. “Does this greedy hole need my thrusting, twisting fingers whilst you’re on your back, taking my thrusting, demanding cock down your throat?” 

“Merlin,” Arthur said, pleading, and yet still refused to touch himself and still, though his breathing was ragged, Merlin didn’t think he was ready to come yet. 

“Lie flat on your stomach,” Merlin said gleefully, Arthur giving a pained moan as his cock made full contact with the bed. 

“Cheat,” Arthur whined as his hips began to hump into the bed, Merlin glorying in the sight of the play of Arthur’s muscles as his buttocks worked to provide Arthur with more friction. 

“Your back is a blank canvas,” Merlin started. “Should I use the whip or the belt…” 

DING 

“No,” Merlin wailed, flopping down onto the bed in faux-despair as, cackling, Arthur lifted his body back onto all fours and removed his blindfold. 

“I win,” Arthur said smugly as he left the bed completely, sighing blissfully as he gave himself a few rewarding strokes along his cock. “And now you have to wear this,” Arthur said triumphantly, taking out one of the skimpiest French maid’s costumes Merlin had ever seen from the back of their closet. 

“Really?” Merlin asked drily, though they both knew that his breathing had already sped up at the sight of the outfit. 

“A bet’s a bet,” Arthur replied and with exaggerated reluctance, Merlin walked over to take the costume from a wickedly smiling Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
